In recent years, as technology advances, the liquid crystal displays become increasingly popular, because they are light and thin. Presently, the driver circuits for liquid crystal display are mainly implemented by the outer ICs, but this increase cost of the product and make the panel thinner.
Therefore, the gate drivers are produced with the process of thin film transistor on array substrate. This is known as Gate-On Array (GOA) technology. In GOA technology, the gate drivers can be directly arranged around the panel to reduce the production processes and product cost, and to make the panel thinner. However, in current GOA technology, potential drop is in turn controlled by two sets of signals, having 50% duty cycle. In such conditions, the transistors which are responsible for pulling down potential are kept in a positive state for a long time and cannot get enough rest, so the reliability of these transistors would be declined rapidly, resulting in low display quality or even damage to the display device.